


Tornado Warning

by literaryoblivion



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bad Weather, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: The first time the tornado sirens go off, it's a test. The next time, it isn't and Jamie and Tyler must seek shelter... in a closet. They eventually find ways to entertain themselves while they wait out the storm.





	Tornado Warning

The first time Tyler hears the sirens him (and Marshall) freak out, and he immediately calls Jamie.

“What the fuck is that siren? It doesn’t sound like a fire alarm. What the hell is going on?” he shouts as soon as Jamie picks up.

“ _Huh? Siren… Ohhhhhhhh, the_ sirens,” Jamie says and then laughs.

“Dude! What the fuck?”

Jamie’s laughter finally dies down. “ _Ty, it’s fine. It’s just the tornado sirens._ ”

“Tornado?! It’s FINE?! Don’t we have to seek shelter?” He looks out his apartment window. “It looks perfectly fine outside? What--”

“ _No, no, they’re just testing them. They test the tornado sirens every first Wednesday of the month. Don’t worry about it_ ,” Jamie reassures, and Tyler tries to slowly calm his racing heart. The sirens have stopped, and Marshall has stopped barking.

“Seriously? You couldn’t have warned a guy?”

“ _Sorry, man. I don’t even really notice it, and usually I’m not home or around to even hear them most times. I forgot._ ”

With a sigh Tyler shakes his head. “Do you get a lot of tornados here? I thought that was like Oklahoma.”

“ _I’ve never experienced one, but there have been some that have happened further west. Hail and flooding though happens more frequently._ ”

“So you’ve never heard these sirens go off for an actual tornado?”

“ _Not yet._ ”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Marshall and I are coming over. You owe me a beer for my near heart attack.”

Jamie chuckles. “ _Come over, you baby._ ” Then he hangs up.

“Come on, Marsh, let’s go visit Uncle Jamie.”

~

He always meant to look up what he’s supposed to do when those tornado sirens go off for real, but he forgets about it. Then, eventually he doesn’t even notice them, much like Jamie, when they are testing them. He’s never heard them when it actually is scary outside.

That is until he does.

~

It is late afternoon on a rare day off, and Jamie is over at Tyler’s house. He claims he wanted to review tape, but Tyler’s pretty sure at this point, Jamie just makes up excuses to be with him. Not that Tyler minds in the slightest. If he could, he’d spend all his spare time with Jamie, but that’s also because he maybe is kind of a tiny bit in love with him and he’s too damn scared to admit it to anyone, let alone Jamie.

So instead he acts cool and casual and tells Jamie to come over whenever, and Jamie always does.

It is late enough that Tyler’s thinking that they should figure out what to do for dinner. He’s pretty sure he’s got some sandwich stuff and possibly some veggies, but he’s not entirely sure. Although, it’s been a while since he’s looked at them, so they might have gone bad.

He’s resigning himself to just ordering delivery somewhere when he notices that despite it being almost five o’clock, it looks like it’s ten o’clock outside, the sky dark and gray. It seems dark and foreboding outside, and he vaguely recalls there being storms in the forecast.

The dogs are outside, so he opens the back door to call them in. He’d rather not deal with wet and muddy dogs if he can help it. Not to mention that Cash never deals well with storms anyway.

He whistles, and all three of them come running. “Go find Uncle Jamie and bug him,” he says in a baby-talk voice, shewing them inside and shutting the door. It doesn’t take long for the boys to find Jamie where he’s laying on the couch in the living room watching something on his iPad.

Tyler smiles when he hears a “Unff” and groan from Jamie, picturing his dogs jumping on Jamie and sprawling out on top of him. Sure enough when he comes in, Marshall is curled up at Jamie’s feet, Cash is laying on his side on Jamie’s legs, and Gerry is spread out on Jamie’s chest, tongue lolling as Jamie scratches and pets his head, iPad abandoned on the coffee table beside him.

It makes Tyler’s heart clench that his dogs love Jamie and are so comfortable with him. He quickly pulls out his phone and takes a picture. Jamie must have sensed Tyler was watching because he twists his head back and finds Tyler standing in the doorway.

“Are you going to help me out here or…?” Jamie says, waving at the dogs on top of him.

“They seem pretty comfortable, and you know what they say… let sleeping dogs lie.”

Jamie rolls his eyes and tries to sit up more, but after a few moments with neither of the dogs even flinching like they’ll move, he sighs and lies back down on the couch. It makes Tyler laugh and take pity on him enough to come over and wave Gerry off of Jamie’s chest. The other two dogs look up and watch their brother move to rest on Tyler’s lap on the other couch, but then lay their heads back down without moving.

Without Gerry on his chest, Jamie can at least sit up a little better, so he does.

“So, unless you want a sandwich and possibly rotten veggies, I was thinking we could order something?”

Jamie shrugs. “Sure. What did you have in mind?”

Right when Tyler opens his mouth to make a few suggestions, a huge clap of thunder sounds, making all three dogs shoot up. Both Jamie and Tyler turn their heads towards the window, and it is even darker than it had been when Tyler called the dogs in. There’s a flash of lightning and then soon after that the accompanying thunder bellows. Rain droplets start to ping against the windows and then quickly get more forceful until it looks like someone is spraying a fire hose onto the house.

“That came on quickly,” Tyler mutters.

“It’ll go away quickly too… Texas,” Jamie says with a shrug like this explains everything. “Maybe we should wait until it dies down before we order. I’d hate to make whatever poor teenager gets stuck with deliveries to come out in that.” Jamie points out the window, and Tyler nods.

“I wasn’t quite that hungry anyway.” He looks out the window again, and the more he stares at the splashes the rain is making in his pool, he could swear that the picture outside is taking on a yellowish tone, like someone put a sepia filter on his window.

He turns back to ask Jamie if he sees it too, but Jamie is on his iPad pulling up a weather app and looking at the radar.

“That doesn’t look good,” Jamie mumbles down at his screen.

“What? How long is it--” He stops because both his and Jamie’s phones and his iPad start blaring with an alarm. He tugs his phone out of his pocket and on his screen is an automated alert saying there is both a flash flood warning and a tornado watch for his area for the next two hours.

“Watch just means the conditions are right for one, but one hasn’t been seen yet,” Jamie answers Tyler’s unasked question.

“That’s…. That’s good, right? Should we be worried?”

“Usually it stays a watch, and we miss it. A couple years ago one hit east of us, and we’ve had some close calls but nothing’s happened recently.”

It doesn’t ease Tyler’s worry, so he starts googling what to do in a tornado on his phone because he should at least--

An all too familiar siren starts blaring outside, and suddenly the panic Tyler had felt all those years ago when he’d first heard it rushes into him.

“Shit,” Jamie says, standing from the couch now.

“That’s… you said it was a watch!” Tyler shouts, anxiety clear in his voice.

“Yeah, well guess it just changed.”

Tyler looks down at his phone where a page is pulled up of tips to stay safe during a tornado. First one says to seek shelter like in a basement.

Basement? He’s pretty sure his realtor would’ve mentioned if his new house had a basement.

“Where do we go? This says basement, but…”

“There’s no basements in Texas. Segs, come on, we need to at least get away from your wall of damn windows,” he says, waving to said wall.

Tyler looks back, and it looks bleak and almost apocalyptic outside. A couple of his patio chairs are knocked over, and there’s huge sloshing waves in the pool.

“The guest room closet down here is big enough for us and the dogs, right?” Jamie asks, already walking down the hall.

“I… uh, yeah,” Tyler says, quickly following Jamie to the guest room just behind the staircase, the dogs close behind him.

Jamie flips on the lights to the room as he walks in, and then to the closet. It’s not as big as Tyler’s master bedroom closet, which is spacious enough to be a whole other bedroom and incredibly organized. This closet, while still a decently sized walk-in, is far from organized. It acts as a lost and found almost, storing things that people have forgotten after parties and gatherings he’s had. There’s even a couple boxes of freebies he’s been given from sponsors that he doesn’t wear or need anymore that he’s stored there.

He watches as Jamie starts moving the boxes and items on the floor of his closet out into the bedroom. Once the floor is cleared, the closet seems bigger, although not all that comfortable. Tyler moves to take the pillows from the guest bed and tosses them to Jamie, and then he leaves to get a few blankets and more pillows from the linen closet down the hall.

He wonders if he should get the boys’ bowls as he’s not sure how long they’ll be in this closet, but he decides against it. If it’s more than an hour, he’ll risk venturing out of the security to get some food and water for the dogs. For now, they should be fine.

When he comes back into the room, the blankets that were on the guest bed have been stripped and thrown in a pile on the floor of the closet, and Jamie is moving the one dresser in the room in front of the one small window. It only covers about half the window, but it’ll have to be good enough.

Outside, the weather looks just as bad as it had earlier, leaves flying and trees groaning and bending with the force of the wind. Tyler doesn’t think he’s ever seen it as bad, but he probably misses most of the Texas bad weather due to games or being at home in Canada.

“Come on,” Jamie says softly, taking a few of the pillows and blankets in Tyler’s arms to put in the closet. He kneels down on the floor, piles up several of the blankets on one side of the closet, and calls the dogs over. He pats the blanket pile, and obediently all three dogs nestle in and lay down in the blanket mound.

Tyler looks from the dogs to Jamie who’s staring up at him. “You coming?” Jamie asks, and Tyler nods. He sets the remaining pillows and blankets on the ground behind Jamie, and together they both set up pillow and blanket piles of their own against the other side of the closet.

When everything seems to be to his liking, Jamie plops down, adjusting a pillow behind his back against the wall. Tyler stands to shut the closet door and with the click of the latch turns and stares down at Jamie. Before, the closet seemed roomy enough, but with the door shut and all five of them in there, it feels cramped. Plus what are they going to do now that they’re in there? His phone could entertain him for a little while but it’s at like 15%. It’s not going to last much longer. And once it’s dead, then what?

Smirking, Jamie pats the pile of blankets next to him, much like he did for the dogs, and Tyler flips him off and gives him an indignant look. However, he’s just like his dogs, and he obeys the silent command Jamie had given. It’s not like he’s going to give up the chance to snuggle up to Jamie and have a legitimate excuse to do it.

When he sits, he tries to leave a little space between them, but with how Jamie’s legs are spread out and Tyler adjusting to make himself comfortable, he still ends up pressed against Jamie’s side. Jamie doesn’t seem to mind, pulling out his iPad and setting it up in his lap and angling it so Tyler can see.

Jamie actually does have game tape open on the screen, and Tyler rolls his eyes.

“Really?”

Jamie shrugs. “This is what we were going to do anyway, we’ve got nothing else going on.”

“Uh, we could watch Netflix or something.”

With a sigh, Jamie closes the game video and swipes to the next screen to click on the Netflix app. Tyler gives him a wide grin, and Jamie responds with an eye roll.

“We still need to review this tape.”

“And we will, Cap. Later.”

Without prompting, Jamie picks the latest stand-up comedy routine that was added to Netflix, and they both settle in to watch. Tyler can still hear the roaring wind and pelting rain outside, and the sirens are still going off. He wonders what the state of his yard will look like when this is all over, if he should be worrying more about their safety. Jamie doesn’t seem to be worried at all though, so maybe they’ll be fine.

He tries to focus on the show, but he’s so close to Jamie that he can feel his shoulders shake when he laughs, can feel the rumble of Jamie’s laughter against his ribs. It makes him want to press in closer, lean in more to Jamie so he can feel his warmth, his heartbeat.

Too late he realizes he actually is leaning into Jamie, and subtly he tries to adjust himself, move the pillow behind him more so he’s sitting up better. It’s not comfortable though, and he’d rather be leaning back against Jamie. Maybe he should get a different pillow altogether.

Tyler gets up on his knees and leans forward to reach for the unused pillow on the other side of Jamie’s legs, and as soon as he grabs it and starts to right himself, the light in the closet goes out. One of the dogs, he’s not sure who at this point since the only light visible is from Jamie’s iPad, jumps up, and given their confined space, runs right into Tyler, who of course lands in Jamie’s lap, knocking the iPad to the floor, screen down, effectively plunging them all into darkness.

“Shit, sorry,” Tyler mutters, trying to get up from his prone spot on top of Jamie, but he can’t see and he---

“Fuck, Ty. Don’t move. Stop moving.”

Tyler freezes, both because Jamie said to and also because he is almost positive his knee went somewhere on Jamie that is unpleasant and probably hurts a ton.

“I… shit, I’m sorry.” Tyler moves his face to where he thinks Jamie’s is and freezes again because he is definitely closer to Jamie than he thought he was.

He still can’t see a thing, but he can feel Jamie’s breath on his face and the tip of his nose against his cheek. He doesn’t want to move for fear of hurting Jamie again but also because he doesn’t think he’s ever been this close to him.

“Here, let me,” Jamie says in a whisper, and slowly he can feel Jamie’s hand moving down his shoulder, down his side, down to his bent knee. Then, there’s a gentle pressure on his knee, Jamie guiding him on where to move it.

He holds still, only moving the limbs that Jamie silently tells him to, letting Jamie direct his movements like a puppet. Quickly, though, he realizes that Jamie isn’t moving him so he’s sitting beside him again like he was before. No, he’s still facing Jamie, and now he’s almost positive he’s straddling Jamie’s outstretched legs.

Jamie hasn’t said a word this entire time, and Tyler can no longer sense any pressure to move anything, though Jamie’s arms and hands are still around his waist, resting. Slowly, he reaches out in front of him, and he can feel the wall and then a little further down is Jamie’s shoulder. He moves from Jamie’s shoulder to the side of his neck then up until he feels the lobe of Jamie’s ear, hair just at the tips of his fingers. His thumb barely brushes Jamie’s chin and then his bottom lip, causing Jamie’s breath to hitch.

“Jam,” Tyler breaths, moving closer when he feels Jamie’s hands press on his back to move him so. Later he might think about why he’s so pliant under Jamie’s touch, but right now in this moment, he’d do anything for Jamie.

“This okay?” Jamie whispers, and god, Tyler can feel it, can feel the vibrations of Jamie’s voice against his hand, his breath warm on his lips.

He nods and then because it’s still dark says, “Yes.”

At the word, Jamie pulls Tyler’s head closer with a hand on the back of his neck and kisses him.

Tyler can’t breathe, can’t believe he’s actually kissing Jamie right now--something he’s imagined doing for years now in so many different ways and scenarios. Funny enough, this was never something he pictured though, finally kissing Jamie while they’re huddled in a closet in the dark while they wait out a possible tornado.

After his freak out moment, he realizes he still isn’t doing anything, so he immediately kisses Jamie back, presses himself closer to Jamie without Jamie’s pressure to. Jamie’s arms squeeze him tighter, and he gasps slightly at it, which Jamie takes as invitation to delve his tongue into Tyler’s now open mouth.

The kiss quickly becomes heated and deeper, both of them now using their hands and growing more confident of their placement despite the darkness. The lack of light almost makes everything they do more intense, narrowing their senses so that their focus is just on the heat of their bodies, the taste of their mouths, the slick sounds they make as their tongues slide against each other.

Tyler’s hands have mostly remained on Jamie’s shoulders, or his face, or threaded through his hair. Jamie, however, grows more bold, letting his hands wander down Tyler’s back, down his waist, and down to his ass. He gives one of Tyler’s cheeks a squeeze, and it makes Tyler moan into Jamie’s mouth.

Again, Jamie squeezes and pulls Tyler forward more so that he can feel how hard Jamie is in his pants, and Tyler’s positive Jamie can feel the same on him, knows how excited he is, how much he is enjoying this, how much he’s wanted this.

They both part to take in much needed air, panting into each other’s mouths. Jamie seems to recover faster and starts trailing kisses down Tyler’s cheek, his neck, his collarbone.

“Hmmm… Jamie…” Tyler sucks in a breath when he feels Jamie pull the collar of his shirt down more so he can suck and bite on his collarbone.

He tries to concentrate on the warm wetness of Jamie’s mouth, but he’s starting to become uncomfortable, both in his pants and in this particular position. Kneeling on the floor in Jamie’s lap while trapped in a closet with his dogs doesn’t seem like the best area for them to continue down this path they’re on.

“Jamie,” he says, pulling on Jamie’s hair to get him to stop the undoubtedly deep hickey he’s trying to make.

It makes Jamie whine a little, but he relents and pulls off of Tyler’s neck, only to leave open-mouthed kisses back up his neck and to Tyler’s mouth. Tyler lets him, kissing him some more until he’s pretty sure his foot is asleep. He pushes on Jamie’s chest to separate them and rests his head on Jamie’s forehead.

“I think the sirens stopped, and I don’t hear the rain anymore,” he says. Jamie only hums in agreement. “Think it’s safe to move this from the closet up to say… my bedroom?”

He can hear the smile in Jamie’s voice when he says, “Probably. Should we worry about the power?”

Tyler shrugs even though Jamie probably can’t see it. “I’m sure it’ll come back on later.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns on the flashlight, making sure to shine it away from them. “Come on,” Tyler says, standing up from his lap and holding out a hand for Jamie.

He’s pointing the light down slightly, but he catches the grin on Jamie’s face as he takes Tyler’s hand to help him stand up. They both leave the closet hand in hand, Tyler’s phone lighting their path to his bedroom.

~

The power does come back on, but they’re both too busy with each other to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: There are in fact tornado sirens that sound when the weather is bad enough around here, and they do in fact test them (in the middle of the day when most people are at work) every first Wednesday of the month (when my mom first heard them when we moved here she freaked out much like Tyler). And in the event of a tornado, Texas does not have basements, so if you're inside, go to the middle of your house in a room with no windows (usually a closet) or a bathroom. I figured closet might be more comfy for these two...
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short thing I wrote for the fest since the other one I started turned long and I couldn't finish it in time! Hope to finish it soon! :)
> 
> Come say hi on my [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
